Sweeter Than
by Miss Raye
Summary: A rose by any other name... Elizabeth is bothered by something her brother says about AJ. When she tries to 'fix' things... (a little bit of Quiz Angsty/Fluff)


Sometimes Steven was the best brother in the world... and sometimes, reasoned Elizabeth, brothers were more trouble than they were worth. Today, was one of those days. She rolled her eyes even though he couldn't see it because she had to... it was either that or tell Steven to shove it.

"And speaking of crazy people," he continued, "I talked to your boyfriend today."

That caught her by surprise. "AJ?" She gasped out. "Why were you talking to-"

"What kind of a name is that anyway?" He seemed to rush the words out

"You know very well what it means, Steven Lars."

She could see his shrug thousands of miles away. "Yes, yes, but really... AJ. The name is what you'd call a kid... not a grown man!" He laughed. "Captain of Industry... AJ? "

"What is the point, Steven?" She was losing patience with him.

"I can see... 'AJ, do you have homework?' 'AJ, you want to borrow the car?' or even 'AJ, when are you heading off to college?'" Steven wasn't through amusing himself yet. "Come on, Liz, you can't tell me that you don't laugh when you call out his... never mind... don't think about it... don't answer it... I never said a thing." Her brother continued on another tangent, eager to get away from the disturbing thought he'd put into his own head.

Elizabeth barely listened to him at all. Her own thoughts had indeed continued on with his rather inelegant line of questioning. Part of her wanted to set him straight. Part of her wanted him to eat his words. And yes, part of her wanted to hear Steven squirm when she told him she had no problem whatsoever calling out the name AJ in intimate moments. In fact, with the amount of practice they've had... she was quite adept at it. She also had quite a repertoire of tones and volumes depending on just where AJ focused his attentions on her when they were alone.

"Anyway," Steven caught her attention, "I've got to get to work so give me a call tonight before you go to sleep, okay?"

"Yeah, sure... okay." Elizabeth hung up the phone but her mind was already running with a new idea. AJ. The name was something he'd had forever... there really wasn't a 'nickname' that you could go to that was 'smaller' than the original.

- General Hospital Nurse's Hub-

Elizabeth's cell phone buzzed in her pocket. Taking it out she grinned and opened it up. "Hey, you!"

"Hey, beautiful, what are you up to?"

Leaning against the counter she grinned from ear to ear. "I was just thinking about you," she smiled bigger, "Alan."

She tried to 'hear' his expression over the phone. "Hello?" Another pause. "Elizabeth?"

"Yes! It's me... what-"

"You called me Alan."

She shrugged, one hand stacking up file folders to busy herself. "That's your name."

"It's part of my name... but-"

She sighed. "Okay... Okay... so no 'Alan.'"

AJ's voice was a little strained. "Yeah... cause that's my father and I don't think I'd like to hear you use that name... you know-"

"Okay!" She held up her free hand in surrender even though he couldn't see it. "Sorry."

"I was just calling to make sure we were still on for tonight. Alice is setting up the gazebo."

Elizabeth smiled. "Yes, we're set... everyone knows I have to leave on time."

"See you later." AJ's voice was warm even over the phone. "Love you."

"Love you more," Elizabeth hung up the phone and went back to work.

- General Hospital Nurse's Lounge -

Elizabeth picked up the phone and dialed AJ's phone.

"Hey, sweetheart!"

"Hey," she replied. "Sorry to bother. I just wanted to let you know that my grams isn't feeling well, but don't worry, James, Felix and Sabrina are taking the boys for the night. They're going to go watch a movie and then-"

"What?" AJ's voice was a little strained. "Who?"

"Sabrina and Felix," she over enunciated the words a bit, "they were going to go see the new Transformers-"

"No... no," she could tell he was a little upset, "not them... who... what did you call me?"

She tried to shrug it off. "You know... James. You're Alan James and if you didn't like Alan... then I thought-"

"That James would fit me better?"

"Something like that." She sighed. "So no on James."

"Basically. Elizabeth? Is there something going on?"

"I was just thinking about names and then I was thinking of your name... and really, it's no big deal, right? You don't like those names... so I won't use them."

There was a pause. "If you want to talk about it..."

"No." She shut him down quick. "I'm sorry for the confusion... I was just... never mind. I'll see you tonight."

She hung up before he could ask more questions. The conversation had bothered her and she didn't know why. It was strange enough that she'd let a little teasing from her brother affect her but to twist her mood like this was just odd. She was determined to salvage her mood by the time she met him for dinner at the Q's mansion.

- Quartermaine Mansion -

Elizabeth smiled at Alice when the tall woman opened the door. "Hello, Alice."

"Hello, Miss Elizabeth, so nice to see you to-"

Tracy breezed past them on her way out the door. "Don't get familiar with the help, Elizabeth."

Both Elizabeth and Alice stuck their tongues out at Tracy's back before sharing a giggle. "Nice to see you too, Alice."

The maid took Elizabeth's coat. "Your dress is lovely. You'll really enjoy the dinner," she confided in the nurse. "Mr. AJ had a chef come in specially for the dinner."

"Thanks, Alice... is he here?"

"He's outside, waiting for you."

- Quartermaine Rose Garden-

Dinner went well, the courses passed by in a blur before dessert was cleared and they were left with the lights, the stars and the music emanating from the shadows.

AJ held his hand out to her as he stood. "Want to dance with me again?"

She took his hand and stood, dropping her napkin softy to the tabletop. "Of course."

Drawing her close, he slid his hand to her lower back, his fingers slightly spread. The subtle touch of their bodies against each other was arousing and almost distracted him from his purpose.

"Elizabeth?"

"Hmm?" Her voice hummed through his chest. AJ could barely keep his mind on his plan. "I called Steven and-"

"Oh," she grinned up at him, "I know."

AJ was shaken. "You know?"

"He called me this morning." She sighed. "It got me thinking."

"Oh," AJ stumbled a bit and Elizabeth looked up at him with worry in her eyes. "About what?"

She sighed and leaned against his chest, her hand feathering up his back. "About your name... what I call you."

"Oookay." He waited for more clarification.

"He made fun of your name... saying that AJ was the name of a high school boy and I didn't want to think about it... but then it was bouncing around in my head."

"Ah," he felt a little of the tension leave his shoulders, "so that's why-"

"Yes, that's why I tried out Alan and James." She sighed, almost an audible groan, "I'm sorry if I confused you... I just couldn't figure anything out to fit that wasn't the same thing 'everyone else' calls you."

Elizabeth snuggled up against his chest and he tightened his arm around her slender form.

"So, you wanted something to call me... that was just between us?"

Leaning back in his arm she turned a bashful smile in his direction. "Exactly."

Stepping back out of her embrace AJ walked back to the table.

Elizabeth was confused, brushing her hair back as she watched him. "AJ, did I say something-"

He turned back to her with a grin. "You never let me finish, really," His hands clasped before him he walked back over to her underneath the twinkle of the light strings. "I said I called your brother."

She nodded.

He grinned. "And while he didn't tease me about my name, I can see where it's been in your head today... and so I have a solution."

"A solution?"

She looked so beautiful in the white dress she wore, jeweled combs sparkling in her hair.

"Yeah, if you were looking for another name to call me... I have one you can use."

Her mouth went dry when he got down on one knee and opened the box in his hand. The diamond ring nestled in the navy velvet winked at her in the soft lights of the gazebo.

AJ saw her startled look and grinned at her. "You can call me husband."


End file.
